


Customs

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put a pairing (or OT3) and an emotion in my ask and I’ll write you a ficlet for those concepts; Marlas and protective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customs

"Now, if you would do me the courtesy of leaving my first officer in  _peace_?” Martin says sharply, after his long and particularly inspiring speech to the two young security officers. 

Douglas looks at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused expression, and once the two of them are out of sight, he says, “You do know that I  _am_  smuggling absinthe?” _  
_

Martin flushes slightly, reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck as he looks at the other man awkwardly. “I didn’t- whether you _were_  or not wasn’t exactly my priority.” He mutters.

Douglas grins, catching his captain by the hips and pulling him forwards.

"My  _dear_  Martin,” Douglas says, and Martin has to concentrate not to  _wriggle_  in the other man’s arms out of pure embarrassment. It’s so difficult not to squirm when Douglas puts his attention on him like this. “Did you get a little bit  _protective_?”

"You hardly need protecting."

"And yet-"

"Shut up." Martin says stubbornly, and Douglas chuckles, pressing an affectionate kiss to his nose. 

"Alright. So long as your dangerous tendencies are kept in my alliance."

"Shut  _up_ , Douglas.”


End file.
